dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Crash Bandicoot VS Spyro the Dragon
Crash Bandicoot VS Spyro the Dragon 'is a What-if? DBX created by Clockworx. Description ''These two old friends have been rivals in the gaming scene for forever! Which famed Playstation mascot will come out on top? The mutated marsupial or the legendary purple dragon? Intro '''NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! DBX A pair of red shoes roamed a forest in Wumpa Island. These shoes fit the dimwitted but pure of heart Crash Bandicoot. With Coco cooped up in the house doing some work on her laptop, Crash was too bored to stay with her. Spotting some crates up ahead, the orange marsupial ran towards them and did what he did best. As he parkour jumped on each and every crate, finishing the last one off with a powerful Body Slam. Getting up and shaking the cobwebs out of his head from the CRASH '''landing, he noticed a small purple creature fly in front of him. The legendary purple dragon known as '''Spyro landed himself in front of Crash. Glancing at all the broken crates and the bandicoot grinning with a goofy smile, Spyro scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. Spyro: That's...odd. Hey, what happened here? And why do you seem so familiar.... Crash had seen enough weird enemies in his time, so looking at the purple dragon, that was exactly what he thought. He jogged up to Spyro, and as soon as his eyes widened and he knew what was going on, Spyro had already suffered Crash's iconic Spin attack, knocking him back a few feet. Recovering, Spyro looked up at the now angry bandicoot who was ready to fight. Getting into a fighting stance, he spread his wings out and put his head down to charge. Spyro: And here I thought this was gonna be a nice vacation on this nice island. Some schmuck always has to ruin it, huh? It was time for the Sony mascots to square off. Spyro charged at Crash like a raging bull. But Crash intercepted this attack by grabbing Spyro's incoming horns and then yanking on them, lifting Spyro up. Spyro: Hey, easy with the horns! Crash then threw Spyro up and gave him another Spin attack ended with a swift roundhouse kick as he came back down, knocking the dragon into a tree. Spyro swayed around dizzily for a moment, but regained his senses quickly. Then, looking at Crash with a glare, he began to flap his powerful wings, hovering a few feet above the ground. Spyro: You wanna play like that? Fine, I can play! Spyro let loose a stream of fire from his mouth that Crash attempted to sidestep and it looked like he succeeded.... until his pants to caught on fire. And worse, mainly around his buttocks region. Crash: WOAH! Crash rolled frantically around on the floor, trying to put out the fire as effectively as he could. Spyro snickered at the sight of the rolling orange ball of fire on the ground. But playtime was over. Spyro charged up a hefty fireball and then fired it at Crash. Still on fire, the marsupial looked up at the oncoming projectile and spun around, knocking it straight back at the source and simultaneously generating the wind to put out the fire on his person. Spyro swiftly dodged the reflected fireball with a sideways barrel roll and fired 3 more blasts at Crash. Crash looked at the blasts in awe and despair. He wasn't reflecting that! He turned around and started to hightail it away from the blasts, successfully outrunning them as they blew up behind him. Turning around, he threw a death stare Spyro's way. The airborne Spyro then moved in fast, passed the debris from the blasts, and charged right into Crash's midsection. Spyro hit his target head on and dragged Crash along for a few feet before pushing him away. Crash flailed his arms around as he flew through the air and landed cartoonishly back first on the ground. Picking himself up from the ground with a kip-up, Crash ran at Spyro ready to beat his skull in. Spyro blasted an ice beam down at the incoming Crash but the bandicoot Slide Jumped over it. Finding himself right above the purple dragon, Crash performed a Super Charged Body Slam on Spyro, finally grounding him and flattening him a little. Spyro pushed back up with his horns, knocking Crash off of him. Spyro: Ouch....that's it! Spyro shot out a short range stream of lightning, shocking the bandicoot to the point where his skeleton was visible. Once he was done, Crash was smoking like a hot dinner, his fur charred. Crash shook off the pain and ashes only to open his eyes again to witness Spyro throwing multiple small pebbles at him with his Earth element. The onslaught of hundreds of pebbles felt like the bees he hated so much stinging him all over. And to put icing on the cake, Spyro lifted a giant boulder and shot it like a bowling ball at Crash. Crash ignored his stinging pain to start running away from the giant ball of earth. Just like the old times. Crash ran all the way down the path away from the boulder up until both him and it were out of Spyro's sight. Spyro: Yes! Finally got rid of that pest. Spyro was just starting to walk away when he heard what sounded like a helicopter above and behind him. Turning around and looking up, he witnessed one of the strangest sights he'd seen in a while. Spyro: Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me. Crash had equipped his trusty Copter Pack device. Where he got it from? n o ''b ''o ''d ''y ''k ''n ''o w ''s Crash also pulled out his iconic Fruit Bazooka and began to rain down Wumpa Fruit on the purple hero. Spyro: Is that....fruit? His question was answered when one hit him straight in the face. He licked the splatter off around his mouth. Spyro: Mmmmm. Not bad. It hurt, but it's actually...kinda good. What kinda fruit is that? Whatever. No time for taste tests now! Spyro ran away as Crash followed him closely, shooting yummy fruit from the sky. Then Spyro mentally facepalmed himself when he remembered: he can FLY. So Spyro ascended to meet Crash in the air. He blasted a fireball just as the bandicoot shot out a fruit. The two collided head on, exploding in Wumpa juice and in flames. This firefight(pun completely intended)went on as the two fired their respective projectiles at each other while dodging around the other's projectile. Then Crash straight up took a Wumpa fruit out of his pocket and shot another out of his bazooka in Spyro's direction as he threw the one in hand with an arc over Spyro. Spyro burned the incoming fruit to a crisp, but the other one landed straight on his head, splattering on impact. Spyro: Really? Spyro then performed his devastating Fire Fury attack, which engulfed him in fire and then let out out a giant fiery explosion. Crash was hit directly and fell down. When he landed back first on the path, his Copter Pack was dented and broken. It stopped spinning with a rather loud whirrrrrrr ''sound. Crash unburdened himself of the pack, throwing it far away like a quarterback. Thankfully, his bazooka was still intact. Turning around, he noted the purple mass coming down towards him. So he sent a few fruit Spyro's way. But Spyro simply flew above them and blasted the bazooka with impeccable accuracy. The fireball blew the bazooka up into smithereens and knocked Crash back. As Crash collected himself once more, he realized a threatening fact. Spyro was still in the air. And as not to get flattened again, he was way too high. ''Crash: Uh oh! Spyro: It's over! Spyro let loose his four elemental blasts: Fire, Ice, Lightning and Earth. Down came various fireballs, ice blasts, bolts of lighting and rocks. The best Crash could do now was get out of there. So he got right to it. The marsupial ran away from all the carnage as the legendary purple dragon flew closely behind, sending multiple elemental "presents" of destruction throughout. The blasts were getting way too close for comfort, so Crash activated his Crash Dash for a speed boost. Within time, he was easily outrunning the damage by a few big steps. Spyro was getting irritated. This fight had gone on long enough, it was time to end the bandicoot. So he initiated his AOE Lightning Fury attack, dropping down storms of lightning onto Crash. The area was too big and the blasts were too powerful. Crash had no hope to run away. So he just shielded his head and shut his eyes, ready for whatever came next... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Crash opened his eyes. He was alright! He looked up and lo and behold;his good buddy Aku Aku had came in right above him at the last minute, shielding Crash from the lightning bolts about to hit him. Just as the lightning bolts dispersed, Aku Aku had sustained too much damage. He disappeared with his usual sound effect. Spyro could only look in bewilderment at the event that had just taken place as Crash looked up at him with a silly and satisfied grin. Spyro got over his confusion and prepared to continue his assault. Crash could see this so he decided to make a quick turn left and book it into the wealth of trees. Spyro: Yeah, you better run! Weirdo. Now-'' A looming shadow rose behind Spyro. Looking back, he saw Crash piloting his biplane, the Orange Baron(despite being blue lol). ''Crash: Yeehaw! Spyro: *sigh* Here we go again. Crash fired off a hailstorm of bullets towards Spyro. Spyro flew around these bullets with crazy maneuvers. Left, right, up, down, sideways and backwards. Crash followed the dragon around, shooting at him the entire time as Spyro dipped and turned. It came to a point where the purple dragon's stamina was running low while the biplane had a lot of fuel left. Thankfully, Spyro had a great fail-safe. He used his Dragon Time technique to slow the bullets down to a crawl and the biplane basically not moving. He glided over the pilot's seat, picked the marsupial up by the back with his teeth and threw him down to the ground. But Crash just kinda moved down a little due to the slowdown. Time moved again. Crash hit the ground with a thud. The bullets flew off somewhere. His biplane, without a pilot crashed(ha ha) down into the ground and exploded. Crash was going to resort to running again, but he was interrupted by Spyro hitting him in the back with a large rock the size of Spyro himself. Crash fell down but caught himself on all fours. Spyro let out a flurry of fireballs but Crash turned around and charged an extra powerful Death Tornado Spin and sent the fireballs back at the Spyro. Spyro forgot the bandicoot could do that, so he was taken aback. This coupled with the fact that he let out more than he did last time led to Spyro getting blasted head on by his own blasts. Spyro: Augh! Crash: Tee hee! Crash dashed away from Spyro, giving him no time to recover and attack. By the time Spyro was ready once again for action, Crash had already made a large amount of distance. Spotting a crate up ahead, Crash spun into it. Spyro flew around the forest, looking for where Crash had went. Spyro: Yoohoo! Hello? Where'd ya go? He was suddenly hit in the cheek with what felt like a furry gloved fist. But nobody was there. Spyro: Wait, what the-'' He was punched yet again. And again. And again. And again. Oh, and once more. Crash had broken an Invisibility Crate and was now climbing the trees and jumping off them to punch Spyro. He continued jumping and punching Spyro, wearing him down bit by bit. And Spyro couldn't hit him or blast him for sure since he was impossible to see. So he did the next best thing. He coated himself in earth, turning into a giant boulder with spikes of earth all around and slammed back onto the ground with force. Crash couldn't get him now. The invisibility wore off as Crash stood in front of the ball of earth. What to do? Crash spotted a decent solution a few feet away. ''Crash: Ey.... Crash ran over and jumped in said solution. His mech suit. Crash stomped over to the spiked ball in his mech. Walking over to it, he lifted the right arm and started slamming it over and over on the surface. Spyro had wondered why Crash hadn't tried anything. The impact of his hits seemed much more powerful, cracking the ceiling of the ball. What was going on? Crash continued wailing on it until he finally made the ceiling cave in. Right on top of Spyro. Being crushed under the rubble, Spyro popped his head back out. Spyro used his Fire Fury attack to destroy the debris and the ball itself. He got his answer to his previous question when he saw Crash in a mech suit. Spyro: Where are you getting all this stuff? What's next, a yellow submarine? Crash reared back his right arm and let it swing, knocking Spyro up into the air. Spyro landed forcefully as Crash ran back over and lifted his foot up to crush Spyro. ... ... ... ... ... ??????: Spyro, I'll protect you! Spyro: Who's that? Wait a minute... None other than Spyro's good friend, Sparx, was here to save the day. Spyro: Sparx? Sparx! Sparx flew in and with all his might, pushed one of the visible and exposed levers on the mech. This made the leg Crash was about to stomp with go out of wack. Crash stepped back with the mech to readjust it while Sparx flew over to his pal, Spyro. Spyro: I can't believe you came, pal! Sparx: Well, I was looking for you and I saw this guy attacking you, so I had to jump in. You alright? Spyro: Sure, I'm fine. Nice save. How'd you know to hit that lever? Sparx: I didn't. I just used the power of luck and hoped it would do something. And it did! Spyro: ............. Crash had fixed the mech up and was ready for action. He pointed his left arm at the two and fired fruit. The two dodged the projectiles. Sparx: Is he shooti-'' ''Spyro: Don't ask me. As they dodged around the projectiles, Spyro spewed a stream of fire at the mech. And he hit his target. The mech ignited, engulfed in fire. Now, Crash didn't know much but he knew 2 things: A. Fire is bad for him. B. Fire is bad for gadgets. So Crash hastily took the seat belt off without pushing the appropriate button, breaking it off. He then dived as hard as he could away from the mech. When he looked back, the mech exploded into bits and pieces. Spyro: Any more gadgets you wanna use? Sparx: More? What do you mean? Just then, a motorcycle with a thruster and flat wheels flew through the air and cruised itself next to Crash. Crash got on, put on some cool shades and a jacket and revved the engine. His Space Motorcycle was here. Sparx: You HAD to say it, Spyro. Spyro: I didn't know he'd bring a flying motorcycle! This is getting ridiculous! I mean, we're in a forest! Crash took off, speeding towards the duo. Sparx fluttered away but Spyro couldn't react in time and was rammed by the bike. Crash flew up with Spyro still stuck on the front a few thousand feet into the air. Then he went back down like a divebomb, crushing Spyro's midsection. Spyro: AHHHHH! Sparx: Spyro, no! Satisfaction and feeling of power and control surged through Crash's body as he wheelied and was about to slam Spyro again with his front wheel, but all that was taken away when Spyro wildly slashed at his front tire and then knocked the motorcycle over with a headbutt. Spyro then followed with a fireball, destroying the Space Motorcycle as Crash was engulfed in a fiery explosion. Spyro: Whew. That's that. Sparx: Spyro, are you okay? Spyro tried to walk around but he stumbled a bit and let out a groan. Spyro: Ribs feeling a bit tender, but I'll live. Sparx: That's good. Well, we sho-'' '' 'STOMP' STOMP STOMP STOMP STOMP Heard all through the forest, scaring off critters and birds. Spyro: What-'' ''Sparx: is-'' ''Both: THAT?! Emerging out of the forest destructively, pulling apart trees was a special robot made by Crash's nemesis, Dr. Cortex, to eliminate the marsupial. This was Mecha Bandicoot. Piloting this robotic beast was none other than said arch nemesis, Crash Bandicoot. Thankfully, he had found this just standing around in the forest when he slyly escaped the wreckage from the explosion thanks to those damn useless Sneak Shoes.... Anyway, it was pretty helpful he found this now of all times. Meanwhile Cortex: *zipping pants back up* Ahhh! Refreshed! Now back to evil things! Er, where's my mech? It's not where I parked. Oh no....I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, CRASH BANDICOOT!!!!! Back Spyro: This is...not good. Sparx: I'd say so! Try to keep away from it! Spyro took flight, eyeing the mech with caution from above. He charged a huge fireball and blasted it straight at the mech.... but it was unscathed when the smoke cleared. Spyro: What?! Mecha Bandicoot fired multiple rockets from its left arm. Spyro expertly maneuvered around each and every rocket that came his way. However, he made the mistake of coming close to Crash. The giant mech lifted its chainsaw arm and swung at the small purple dragon who seemed like a bug in comparison. The weapon hit dead on, knocking Spyro across the wide span of the forest with a slash across his chest. Sparx: SPYROOOOO!!!!! ... ... ... ... ... Spyro landed somewhere in the middle of the forest, blood leaking out. Sparx flew over to Spyro in distress. Sparx: Spyro? Spyro was blacking out... STOMP Mecha Bandicoot came closer. Sparx: Spyro?! His eyes shut as Sparx's voice became blurry. STOMP STOMP STOMP Sparx: SPYRO! '' Sparx gave it everything he had to let out a burst of light, blinding Crash. When Crash recovered from the sudden burst of light, Spyro was already up again, ready to end this. Sparx had healed Spyro. The slash was gone and Spyro looked better than ever. He yelled in rage. ''Spyro: THAT'S IT! Sparx: Oh, you've done it now! Spyro blasted an Ice beam at the mech, encasing it completely in ice and immobilizing it. He then let out a fiery beam more powerful than ever before which destroyed the mech instantly upon impact. The explosion was massive. Sparks flew and fire lit the trees as the forest was completely ignited. Spyro: I know this isn't over... ??????: Crash, I got you! Spyro: Called it. The voice was Aku Aku and he was back to save Crash from the explosion. The mech's parts scattered around, Crash and Aku Aku stared intensely at Spyro and Sparx as the forest burned around them. This was where it all ended. ☀https://dronef.deviantart.com/journal/Crash-Bandicoot-VS-Spyro-the-Dragon-DBX-Part-2-743628549 Category:Clockworx Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Animals Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:Was a Death Battle Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights